


I'll Leave You A Few Scents 'Cause That's All I Got

by madarama



Series: Different Lives [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarama/pseuds/madarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's not your fault. <em>This<em> is not your fault.”</em></em><br/>AU Prompt: You're hurt in a gang fight and I can't do anything to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Leave You A Few Scents 'Cause That's All I Got

The motel was dark and dingy, walls not very thick so the other occupants were very noticeable as they watched TV and did other activities. Its carpet was molding in the corners and no doubt the room hadn't had a proper cleaning service in months, if it ever did. The wallpaper was tearing and the furniture was all worn, some broken. The room smelled of booze and sex, or rather it had when Doc had first came in. Now it smelt like blood and lingering death, a scent he was sadly all too familiar with. The motel was a dump but he wasn't too concerned with luxury when he was dragging Donut's half limp body through back alleys, he just needed a private place to try and fix Donut up the best he could. The base was too far away and cops were everywhere, he couldn't call in for an evac.

They had went on a mission and everything had gone wrong, it was an ambush. All Doc knew was that Carolina told everyone to retreat and in the chaos he and Donut got separated from everyone else. The last thing he heard on his radio was to just get the hell out of there. So that's what he did. He took his boyfriend half over his shoulder and tried to not emotionally collapse as Donut cried out with every step, the knife in his gut slowly leaking a thin trail of blood along the way. All Doc was glad for was that he didn't have to worry about the other's health. None of them seemed critical and they had Grey. She was a much better doctor then he was, hell she was an _actual _doctor. He had been barely into med school when he got dragged into the gang business. Were they a gang? Or were they a mafia? Doc wanted to laugh. He'd been through all this shit and he didn't even know what the fuck they were.__

Doc sat back in the rocky chair, gloved hands painted red. He blinked back tears. He may be a horrible doctor but he wasn't stupid, he knew a dead person when he saw one and looking into his lover's glazing eyes well he knew he was about to be seeing one real soon.

“What's the verdict Doc?” Donut chocked out, barely managing around all the blood. Doc tried to form the words but he just couldn't, he just stared down at the blond who, for a dying person, could give a really cheery smile. “It's okay. It's not your-”

Donut was cut off when Doc slammed his fist down on the bedside table, the already broken furnishing cracking further. It was quiet for a moment before Donut spoke again.

“Frank. Frank look at me” he said sternly. Doc reluctantly complied. He stared right into Donut's sky blue eyes. At first his lover looked determined but his face softened as soon as Donut got a look at Doc. Donut went to smooth back Doc's dark hair but the other grabbed his hand and pulled it to his chest, covering it in his own blood. “It's not your fault. _This _is not your fault.” Doc choked out a sob as the other spoke.__

__His lover's words were kind, but false. Doc wasn't the man to stab him but he also wasn't the one to sew him up. If Grey was with him she could have sewn Donut up. Doc tried, he really did but his hands wouldn't stop shaking, the stitches wouldn't stay neat and closed, the wound just wouldn't stop leaking blood and eventually Doc knew Donut had lost too much._ _

__“I couldn't save you Franklin , I couldn't, I let you die, I- I-” Doc muttered through the sobs. Donut shook his head and slipped the gloves off his lover's hands. He pulled Doc down to him, giving a chaste kiss with his bloody lips._ _

__“You did everything you could. It's not your fault. Please Frank, please I don't want to die knowing you blamed yourself.” Donut whispered. Doc swallowed back a cry and hesitantly nodded. He would give his lover one last wish. He pulled back and nodded again, more assuring this time. Doc watched as the other smiled softly “And one more thing? Stop putting Grey on a pedestal. I know you think she's some wonder woman doctor but she can't save everyone either, you have no way of knowing if she could have saved me.”_ _

__“Okay.” Doc said, voice hoarser than the dying man's. The room was quiet for a few moments before Donut spoke again, voice almost as if he wasn't bleeding out on a dirty, cheap motel bed._ _

__“Hey, remember that time we dragged Sarge, Simmons, and Grif to that musical and Sarge got really drunk and ended up jumping up on stage and crashing the musical?” He giggled._ _

__“You got really pissy.” Doc recalled quietly, a sad smile gracing his face._ _

__He was the one being comforted. Donut was dying and he was comforting him. Then again Donut was always like that wasn't he? Always putting others first. He could hear sirens blaring outside and he hoped that if they found them it wasn't too soon. Doc listened to Donut tell 2 more stories while a hand ran through his hair until his voice started to strain._ _

__“And then Caboose ran to Carolina to show her the drawings,” Donut paused “Hey Frank? I think-” Donut said wearily. Fingers where pressed to his lips before he finished his sentence. Doc was honestly surprised he lasted this long._ _

__“It's okay.” Doc murmured, trying not to let tears come back down his face. He wanted Donut to know that his last bit of strength spent on comforting Doc had worked. He was going to remain strong for him, at least for a few more moments. Doc ran his thumb up and down Donut's jaw after leaning down to press one last kiss to his lover's cold lips._ _

__“I love you.” Donut croaked out, giving Doc's hand a weak squeeze. Doc squeezed back, only able to give it back in equal strength despite having all of his blood in his body._ _

__“I love you too” Doc whispered, placing his head on his lover's scarcely rising chest._ _

__Once Donut's chest had stopped moving he thought his had too, and it had for a minute. Then it rose and he let himself finally cry again because he was alive and Donut wasn't. It wasn't his fault though, he wouldn't let this be his fault, because that was all Franklin had asked._ _

__Doc wondered if they would be able to get the blood stains out of the motel bedding. He wondered if this room would ever remember it's old smell of alcohol and sex. He wondered if he would be able to forget the smell of his dying lover. He wondered if the last smell of Franklin he would ever remember would follow him everywhere. The sirens outside were still there. They could find him now._ _


End file.
